


Steamed

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowls morning starts of quiet until Jazz joins him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed

He gasped into the cool tile as Jazz shifted forwards, his spike seating itself a little deeper into his valve. His door wings sagged and quivered at either side of Jazz who was holding onto their undersides for support as he dragged his hips back and forth in a painfully slow manner, but he liked looking down and watching himself pup in and out and watch the new thick globs of lubricant coat his spike each time he entered and exited. He liked hearing Prowl gasp and shiver every time he pushed all the way in and held his position for a few moments, it was all so intoxicating.

            Now and again Jazz would rest his chin on Prowl’s shoulder and kiss his jawline, whispering sweet nothings into his audio. Prowl could only really grunt into the wall as a response as Jazz leaned most of his weight against him to keep him in place. He liked that, being pinned and taken. Even if Jazz was being sweet right now, the pace would pick up, and then their hips would clash with time.

            It had started with Prowl waking up first, like he always did.  Heading to the shower to wash, he would grab soaps and cloths to wash down his frame with. It was like any other morning, except sometimes when he stood in the shower, Jazz would either wake up and join him or sleep until Prowl shook him awake when he got out.

            On this particular morning, as Prowl stood under the water, cold at first as he liked the feeling of it against his faceplate as it heated up, he felt something pressed against his back. The mass slipped between his door wings, pushing them aside to make room, and then something else rubbing against his aft.

            He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know it was Jazz grinding on him; instead he went about his business washing off his front while Jazz rested his chin on his shoulder kissed his cheek.

            “Good morning.” His tone was grainy; undoubtedly he had just gotten up and saw his opportunity. His visor was back, blue eyes half lit as he kept kissing up Prowl’s jaw line until he was able to reach the corner of his mouth.

            “Are you always this stiff in the morning?” It was difficult for Prowl to not always sound serious, but to further remind Jazz he was teasing him, he pushed his hips back against his partners spike.

            “Only for you.” Jazz’s hands wandered Prowls back, servos ghosting over seams too think for his servos to fit in. Instead he put all of his focus on the hinges that connected Prowl’s Door wings to his back. Nobody else knew how sensitive they were except Jazz, and he knew if he teased them just right Prowl would melt in the palm of his hand. He used it to his advantage as often as possible, usually to keep Prowl from staying mad at him for too long over some foolish argument.

            Kneading his knuckles into the middle of Prowls back, Jazz worked his way up, groping the hinges with curious hands before really getting to work. Wasting no time he dug his servos into the larger seams, massaging the thick and tense underlying cables until they relaxed. In front of him Prowl would let out the softest little mewls to let him know he was on the right track and to keep going. Whenever he touched a particularly sensitive area, Prowls wings would twitch upwards and quiver.

            Steam wafted around them and the water beat against their backs. Once in awhile Prowls vents would shutter open and a loud pant of air would escape him as he was only worked up more and more.

            “Are you always this hot?” Jazz used a single hand to grab and guide his spike between Prowls thighs. He was no doubt leaving some smears of lubricant, although the shower was rinsing most of it away, no matter, it would get messy soon enough.

            “Only for you.” Glancing over his shoulder with half lidded optics, Prowl smirked. He squeezed his thighs around the working cord, listening to Jazz hum behind him in approval. He liked that, in fact he loved it. Jazz was fairly quiet when it came to interfacing so any noise he made only seemed to strengthen the tight tingle of arousal in his groin.  

            After a few thrusts, Jazz pushed his hips hard against Prowls aft, pushing him forwards and forcing him to take a step. Another and another, and Prowl found himself pressed against the shower wall. He waited, audio honed in on Jazz’s husky pants until he heard the command.

            “Open up.” Panel sliding back instantly, Prowls valve exposed itself to Jazz’s spike. In fact as Jazz was still sliding himself between the police bots thighs, Prowl ground down and let his valve lips leave a wet sticky kiss on the top of Jazz’s shaft. Lubricant was already oozing from his valve opening, ready and waiting for Jazz to proceed, but he just kept grinding.

            “Oh Frag.” Prowl swallowed hard, his valve clenching hard as Jazz’s spike grinded over his outer node perfectly. Each seam caught the little bead, shooting sharp pangs of pleasure up through his groin and down through his legs. They shook, and he had to readjust his peds to stand better. “Keep… k-keep going.”

            Extending his own spike from its compartment, Prowl took one hand and started to stroke in tune with Jazzs movement. He squeezed, twisting when he got to his own spike head and let out a louder gasp. It felt good, and he knew Jazz was feeling good because his spike would pulse every time he groaned and whine. If it was one thing Prowl had learned about Jazz it was that he loved to listen to him moan and cry out in pleasure. It seemed to rev him harder than anything else and he would work hard just to make him feel good just to hear him. Sometimes he would just hide his face in Prowl’s neck and rub him off just to hear him whine.

            “Ready?” Jazz whispered in the side of Prowl’s cheek, kissing the damp metal while also pulling his hips back to slide through the soaking wet folds. He watched Prowl swallow hard, his door wings sagging and quivering in the only way he really knew how to show submission. He nodded and pushed out his aft while Jazz slipped his ped between his and pushed them apart so his legs were more spread out.

            Reaching down, Jazz grabbed the shaft of his spike and started to rub the head up and down roughly through the folds. Prowl stomped his ped and his vent huffed impatiently. Only when Jazz lined himself up with Prowls valve ring did he relax and wait. He should have guessed that Jazz would continue to tease him, only rocking himself back and forth to put different amount of pressure on his valve. When Prowl tried to push back against him, Jazz pulled his hips away.

            “Ah-Ah~” He liked that angry look Prowl shot him over his shoulder and the way he ruffled his door wings at him, even going as far as to slap him with them. “Just go with the flow.” Jazz leaned forwards, spike slipping forward into Prowls valve. It was horribly slow, and Prowl bit his bottom lip as it got deeper and deeper. Valve clenching, Prowl took in a shaky breath and tried to be patient, waiting for Jazz to pull back and slide right back a little deeper.

            “Mhm~” The music lover hummed behind him, squeezing his aft and pulling him into his thrust. Inch by inch, Jazz buried himself until his groin touched Prowls aft. “Oh frag… that’s nice.” Prowls valve was warm and inviting. It welcomed Jazz with a curious flutter and another clench. Lubricant bubbled out Prowls valve rim each time Jazz thrust forwards, eventually leaving little strands of it to trail down Prowls inner thighs.

            “ Move, Jazz.” Prowl hissed and then groaned open mouthed into the tile when Jazz pushed all the way into him again. Why did he always have to go so slow? Why couldn’t he just take him, crush him into the wall and claim his valve.

            A sweet kiss, and a gentle fondle of his door wings broke him from his hungry haze. Ah yes, that was why. Jazz was sweet to start, always, loving and cuddly, but when he really got going the friction was to die for.

            “I am moving.” Prowl flicked his door wings up, slapping Jazz’s arms with them as he didn’t like being sassed back… well…not that much anyway. He liked the sass to a point, but only if he could give it right back.

            “Hard-“ Prowl jerked upright, Jazz ramming his hips into him and sending his spike all the way to the top of his valve to nose hard against his ceiling node. Static burst across his vision field and he choked out a sob of bliss right before another one came. “Mhm! Like that!” He tried to look back, but Jazz shoved him against the wall even harder, pinning him.

            His spike was squished between him and the wall, earning him a little more friction each time Jazz bucked into him, causing his own hips to grind into the wall.

            “Does that feel good?” Sliding his arms under Prowls armpits and hooking them around, Jazz laid over Prowls back and started to really go to town.  His spike slammed into Prowls valve, causing the lips to swell and tingle at each impact. Primus it felt nice. “Do you like it when I spike you?” There was no answer other than a shrill cry, but just feeling Prowls valve contract around him was the only answered he needed.

            “Jazz, I-” Prowl bared his denta, squeezing his optics shut as he tried desperately to hold out but Overload was right there and with the way Jazz was ramming him he was going to lose it all.

            He didn’t get to finish, no matter how hard he tried to get it out he was close it was too late. His spike, which was still crammed between him and the wall, sent a hot jet of transfluid up between his chest and the tiles. His valve spurt out built up lubricant as it tightened and coiled around Jazz’s spike, biting down and milking him for his overload.

            Prowl sobbed, his back hunching upwards and his door wings spreading apart as his valve rippled. Pleasure shot through every limb, forcing him to tighten his frame and remain still as the brunt of it took him over. Meanwhile, Jazz still worked behind him, panting hard and trying his best to let Prowl ride out his overload.

            Knees buckling, Prowl fell and took Jazz with him. Luckily the wall provided great support and it was more like a slow decline. Jazz had slowed down, letting him get to his hands and knees before continuing.

            Now, Jazz pushed himself up and clamped his hands down onto Prowl’s hips, pulling him back as he thrust forwards for maximum penetration.

            “Ha-Hng!” Sinking his denta into his hand, Prowl held on for the ride. Jazz moved quickly, his hips hitting Prowls so hard an echoed had picked up off of the walls. He was focused, one optic closed while the other remained half lidded. He listened closely, hearing Prowls groans muffled against the floor. His door wings rocked back and forth with each push and pull, and Jazz loved something about that.

            He hadn’t noticed right away that Prowl had snuck one hand under himself and was vigorously rubbing his outer node. He had felt his servos reach back and touch his moving spike from time to time after that. Prowl would slide two swerve up to either side of Jazz’s spike and just feel him thrusting in and out of him. Just the raw power of him smashing into him was causing a new swirl of pleasure to grow in his belly.

            “I’m going to overload inside of you.” His spike swelled at the comment, his own peak was right around the corner and he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Don’t you want me to fill you up? Won’t it feel good?” He laid himself over Prowl, bucking frantically until he couldn’t take it anymore. Burying his face Prowl’s shoulder blades, Jazz gasped out and pulled their hips together as hard as he could manage. Prowl let his knees slide apart a little more and angled his hips up so Jazzs last thrust would nail his ceiling node just right.

            Simultaneously they cried out, Jazz’s spike now swelling so wide it caught roughly on the mesh walls of Prowls valve. The space became tighter and tighter, and Prowl practically drooled on the floor as his second overload threatened to make him reset.

            They settled, heaving in and cycling it out to attempt to cool them down. It didn’t help that the shower was still beating hot water onto Prowls back and Jazz’s chest.

            Extracting himself from Prowls valve, Jazz went slow right before his spike head, leaning back to watch a thick flow of bright fluid flood from the blushing folds. He purred, reaching forwards to run two servos up and down through the soaked valve. Primus, it was still so soft and warm, so touchable.

            Below, Prowl shivered and let his door wings sag tiredly. He waited for Jazz to stop playing with him before sitting himself up and sighing.

            That was good.

            Jazz reached up, pushing the showers knob one day so the water would become a little cooler. It felt amazing once it hit their frames, and Jazz sat himself against the wall, patting his stomach to signal Prowl to come and sit against him.

            “Are you alright?” He pulled Prowl close as he neared, helping him put his door wings to each side and then wrap his arms around him for a quick cuddle.

            “Better than alright.” His cheeks were flushed, and he still had a look of afterglow on his face as he slumped in Jazz’s arms. He let his optics dim offline, just letting Jazz kiss him and coddle him. He loved this, though he could never admit how much he loved Jazz’s attention and love. He assumed Jazz was already well aware of how much he liked it, as in, he did it all the time.

            “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Jazz tried to slide a hand down to Prowls valve but he stopped him and caught his hand.

            “No, leave it. I want it there for a while. It feels good.” And that it did, his valve was still rolling and fluttering, feeling like heaven as Jazz’s transfluid moved down through him to pool between his legs and swirl down the drain.

            “Okay.” A small smile and Jazz kissed at Prowl’s neck, his hand moving up just enough that he was able to press two servos to his outer node. Gently, he rubbed in slow circles, just listening to Prowl take a deep breath and shudder it out.


End file.
